Let their hearts break, I have her
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Ok, this isn't my best work but don't write me things that tell me that this is horrible. It is meant to be cheesey and funny! If you don't like it and only have mean things to say then don't review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's another Dramione I have recently thought of. I hope you like it!  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I sit up in bed feeling something trying to weigh me down, when I look down I see Hannah Abbot draped around me. I sigh and push her off of me, she mumbles something that sounds like "Don't let the mummy eat my feet!"

"Wow, you slept with _that_?" I hear someone ask

"What is it now Blaise?"

"You're avoiding me"

"I am not"

"You are, ever since I figured out that you're-"

"Don't you say it!"

"What? I can't say that you're-"

"Stop it!"

"You can't face it can you?"

"NO! I can't-I can't Blaise, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you! You know she doesn't, you two started talking this year!"

"She's not going to want me."

"Theo's into her..."

"WHAT? If that bastard so much as touches her-"

"Then make your damn move!"

"She doesn't like me!"

"Then get her to like you better...or can you not do it?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Yep, you obviously believe that you aren't good enough to win her affections. I guess you aren't the Slytherin Prince..."

"I am SO the Slytherin Prince!"

"But every prince can get some princess to be his. Who's better then the Gryffindor Princess?"

"What are you getting at Zabini?"

"Are you even man enough to try?"

"Zabini..."

"What?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Alright Draco, let's make this interesting. If you can't get her to fall in love with you without a potion or chram then I'll pay for the whole wedding, if not then you have to give Theodore tips on how to get her to like him."

"Deal!"

"Draco? Draco, who are you talking to?"

_Damn, I need to stop drinking...when did I ever think Hannah Abbot was shaggable?_

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"POTTER!"

I turn to see Draco Malfoy walking after me.

"What do you want Ferret?"

"I wanted to ask you where Hermione is?"

"Why do you want to know where she is? And since when do you call her Hermione?"

"Since she and I started talking to her at the beginning of this year. Now where is she Pothead?"

"She's in the heads dorm...you should know that you live there with her"

"I haven't been there all day."

"Fine then, well you know where she is now so leave me alone."

He smiles almost..._excitedly...what was that about?..._

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I walked down the stairs of the common room with my new kitten Jasper, I hear someone come into the heads common room so I know that it's Draco. "Malfoy is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Right here I say coming into sight with the small black kitten in my arms

He smiles at me charmingly, my cheeks flush with color at the sight of his perfect features forming a sweet smile.

"Where have you been then?"

"I've been looking for you actually..."

"Really?" I ask as butterflies flutter through my stomach

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out today..."

"That sounds nice actually, I was kind of hoping we could get to know each other."

"That sounds amazing Hermione."

"Let me go put Jasper in my room, he loves to curl up in my bed"

"I would too..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smile warmly at him before running up the stairs excitedly. Draco Malfoy wanted to hang out with me!

"Oh my gosh, he is so beyond cute...even when he was being a git to me he was cute..." I mutter to Jasper as I start brushing my hair in an attempt to look presentable.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_I love her...I love her more then anything...how do I tell her? _I start pacing the boys dormitory as I think of ways to tell her. She was so beyond wonderful...I couldn't help but love her, she had beautiful calf brown eyes, long brown hair that fell in smooth ringlets, and perfect flawless pale skin. Suddenly the idea comes to me, I had to write her a letter.

_Hermione,_

_I love you, I have since we met on the train in first year. You are the light of my day, you are the apple of my eye, my life would mean nothing if you weren't in it. When your hair shines in the light my heart leaps, when you look at me and smile my day brightens, when you shed a single tear my heart breaks into a thousand pieces, when you laugh I hear the most beautiful music on this earth. Hermione you are wonderful, you are perfect, and you are the love of my life.  
Your secret admirer_

* * *

**Cormac's POV**

I sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking...of her...her eyes were like warm honey, her skin was as perfect as a porcelain doll, her hair is like deep chocolate waves of perfection, and her perfect pink lips...so pink and kissable...I smile at the thought of her, she was more beautiful then any veela, I was in love...I was in love with _her_

I needed to show her...but how? A smile curves my lips as the idea forms in my mind...all I needed was my broom and a large white sheet of cloth...this was a huge idea...but it had to work

* * *

**Neville's POV**

She was so smart...not only was she smart but she was beautiful, funny, and not to mention compassionate. I remember the first night I met her...

-**FLASHBACK**-

_Neville sat in the empty compartment and lamented the loss of his brand new toad Trevor..."Are you ok?" A small voice asks from the doorway_

_"No...I lost my pet toad Trevor."_

_"I can help you find it if you like...what's your name?"_

_"Neville Longbottom. What's your name?"_

_"Hermione Granger, let's go find Trevor"_

-**END FLASHBACK**-

I needed to prove to her that I loved her...did I just admit that I loved her? I'd prove it to her...using my best subject...I would use Herbology to show my love.

* * *

**Hey guys that's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it but guess what...those aren't her only admirers!  
Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the new chapter!  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

I walk up to the castle, as I walk to my new teacher's quarters I think of her...so soft...so sweet...so innocent. She was my rose, my little love. She was a gem in this world, I had loved her since I had seen her after the first task. She had been talking to Potter...she never did find out that I loved her, she was my love and that she would always be...how could I show her though...she _was _my rose...why not show her what she was to me?

* * *

**Theo's POV**

Why did she have to be in Gryffindor? She's gorgeous! Her legs are long and slender, her stomach is flat, breasts that could beat Aphrodite's, she had an arse that was out of this world, and that face! Her skin is so flawless, her nose was small, her eyes were large and beautiful, her lips were beyond kissable, I just loved her I mean what's not to love?

...she wasn't with anybody...she otta be mine if every other guy is blind to her...she _will _be mine, that radiant creature will be the next Lady Nott! All I needed to do was to prove my love to her, I would send her gifts beyond her wildest dreams and I would be hers if she wanted me. _But come on, who wouldn't want me?_

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking..."

"That's not abnormal"

"Draco!" She laughs

"Go on with the latest brilliant plan from the famous Hermione Granger." I say laughing

"Well I've been thinking we should plan a Christmas ball."

"Like the yule ball?"

"Yes...you know, dancing, dates, music..."

"That's a brilliant idea Hermione"

"You think so?"

"Yeah and I already know whom I want to ask..."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough"

"I hope so..."

"What's that in the window?"

She looks over and sees a very small twittery owl. "It's Ron's owl Pig!"

"What?"

"He named it Pig, I wonder why he's sending me a letter..." Suddenly a larger owl comes up behind Pig and manages to push the window open for the both of them. Hermione walks over to the fluttering pair and takes a letter from the weasel's owl and a package with a note from the larger owl...I wonder who sent that one...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_Hermione,_

_I love you, I have since we met on the train in first year. You are the light of my day, you are the apple of my eye, my life would mean nothing if you weren't in it. When your hair shines in the light my heart leaps, when you look at me and smile my day brightens, when you shed a single tear my heart breaks into a thousand pieces, when you laugh I hear the most beautiful music on this earth. Hermione you are wonderful, you are perfect, and you are the love of my life. Your secret admirer_

Oh Ron...not this...not this please...

"Hermione what does it say?"

"It's Ron...he l-loves me...I can't do it Draco...I love him but...but he's like my big brother."

"He loves you?"

"He's trying to be a secret admirer."

I hand Draco the letter and as I reach for the other package I see his face darken in anger as he reads it...why would he be so angry? I open the package that the other owl brought to me. Before I see what's inside I spot the note that had fallen off, I open it to read...

_Hermione,_

_You are amazing my love, my heart yearns for you and your perfection. You deserve to be showered with diamonds and pearls not homework and parchment. You deserve someone to protect you from harm, to love you forever, to be there for you when you fall, you need someone like me. Hermione I love you  
T. N._

"Who's T. N.?

"I don't know...what'd he send?" I open the package and find a small box, when I open it there's a gold locket with an inscription that read "_My lioness. My Love. Perhaps my bride..._"

"He gave me a locket..."

"Bastard..."

"What?"

"Nothing...I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok..."

He walks out looking ready to kill, why did he have to leave? Was he angry at me for getting these? Why would he? Does he like _me_?...No, no he couldn't. I'm just the Gryffindor bookworm...the Gryffindor prude...

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Nothing..."

"You seem awfully happy."

"Well I have some great reason to be."

"Which is?"

"I don't know if you know this but I've liked Mione for a while..."

"Well duh!"

"What?"

"Everyone except Hermione has known that you like her since like, first year!"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone but Hermione. Anyway continue."

"I sent her a letter but I didn't tell her that it was me, not yet anyway."

"Why can't you ask her out like a normal person?"

"It's not romantic, Hermione deserves to be romanced..."

I sigh and look into the fire, Ron was in love with Hermione...but I don't think he's the only one anymore. I didn't like her, she was basically my baby sister, but knew how desired she was among the male population of this school. It was no wonder that I was so protective of her now a days. What was I supposed to do? Let her be hurt by every guy that likes her just for her body?

"Hey guys!" I hear a girl say from the portrait hole

"Hermione! Hey!" I hear Ron say happily

"Hey Ron, Hey Harry"

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asks

"I got two letters from two different 'admirers'"

"TWO?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm interested..."

"Well you don't know who they are..."

"I don't think either of them are from who I want them to be from..."

"Who do you want them to be from?" I ask curiously

"Well...he has the most amazing eyes...he's tall, pale, strong...but he's sweet, smart, and funny too...but I don't think he knows I exist as more then a friend..."

"Oh he does..." Ron says as he stares at her like a love sick puppy...

"He was there when I got the letters...he kind of stormed off after he saw what they said."

"Who is this jerk?" Ron says as it dawns on him that she had a crush on someone other then him.

"He sounds like he likes you Hermione" I say quietly

"Well...um...you two don't like him much..."

"Maclaggen? Nott? Zabini? Malfoy?" Ron says practically spitting fire at her

"Maclaggen is a prat, I don't much like Nott, and I am only friends with Blaise."

"So it's Malfoy?!" Ron shouts

"Ron please stop shouting at me. I like him...I can't help it"

* * *

**How will Ron react to the love of his life falling for his worst enemy? Will Harry get caught in the middle once again? What is Draco up to? The answers to all these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter  
Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the newest chapter guys I hope you like it!  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ron please stop shouting at me. I like him...I can't help it" I whisper as I feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Hermione he tortured us for 7 bloody years!"

"You had forgiven him for that until I admitted that I liked him!"

"How can you like him Hermione?!"

"I don't know but I can't help who I fall for, besides it's not like he'd ever want me anyway." I say angrily before getting up and leaving the common room...it had been cruel for me to admit that in front of Ron but it was the only thing I could think of that would turn him away from me romantically...my best friends hated me...all because of the boy i fell for. It's not like I have a chance with him! He was a god, a living Adonis, he was the object of my fondest dreams. I have liked him for as long as i can remember, since the train...

-**FLASHBACK**-

_I was walking away from Neville to get my favorite book of Poems by Edgar Allen Poe when I feel someone staring at me, I look and see a boy with white blonde hair and the most gorgeous grey eyes...his skin was pale and beautiful and his body was lean and already muscular at age 11. "Why are you watching me?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Hermione Granger..."_

_"Oh." He mutters darkly as he shuts the door to his compartment_

_-_**END FLASHBACK**-

I had started liking him that day even when he had started calling me mudblood, he would never want me though. I should be thankful that he's even my friend...

* * *

**The next morning at Breakfast**

I walked into the heads common room to see Draco waiting to walk with me to breakfast, my heart skips a beat as I walk toward him with a smile.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep, do you think Ron is still upset with me?"

"Nah, I don't think anyone can stay mad at you...why is he mad at you?"

"No reason."

"But-"

"No. Reason. Draco."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Draco, let's just go to breakfast."

"Alright" He leads me down to the great hall

When we get there I hear a lot of giggling and talking from the girls...more then usual at least...

"I go through the doors I see a HUGE white banner that stretched to either side of the great hall, in flashing red and gold colors it read:

"_Hermione Granger + Cormac Maclaggen = True love  
I 3 you baby  
Love Cormac_"

"Oh. My. God! This can't be happening! Is this whole bloody world going nutters?!"

"What do you mean?" Draco asks me

"Now THREE boys like me?! This isn't possible, why in hell would anyone like me?"

"Hermione don't talk like that, the question is who _wouldn't _like you?"

"You..."

"What?"

"Nothing Draco, I'll see you after breakfast"

"Ok..."

He gives me a quick hug before trudging over to the Slytherin table, I walk quickly to the Gryffindor tables as pretty much everyone stares at me. I sit down between Harry and Ginny as someone shouts "Nice catch Cormac!"

I let my head fall to the table and moan "What the hell is going on in my life Gin?"

"I don't know, I think you've got a few owls coming Mione..."

"What?" I look up and see three owls soaring in my direction. The first just has the daily profit, the second held something a little less welcome. I remove the second owl's burden and watch it fly off before I open the package, inside is a bouquet of white roses..."Um...whoever sent these doesn't know me all that well..."

"Why? I thought you liked white roses" Harry says as he looks at the flowers

"I did until this past summer, I read the hunger games series and now I hate white roses because they are seriously evil."

"Ok then Mione, what's in the third package?" Gin asks me curiously

I take the the last package from the third owl and open it to find a single perfectly colored red tulip. It was closed at the moment but the second I touched the petal with me fingertip it opens it's petals and spews the words out in a melodious voice "My love for her is everlasting, her heart is one of gold, she's kind to everyone she meets, she's perfect and only deserves the best love. Whomever you choose mione I'll be happy for you, but know that I love you and I have for a long time.  
-Neville"

"OH. MY. GOD." I whisper as my heart plummets to my stomach

"Mione, are you ok?" Gin asks

"NO!" I shout. I drop the roses and I leave the tulip where it sits humming on the table as I run out of sight. I couldn't take any more of this madness!

* * *

**Cormac's POV**

I think I made my feelings clear, I mean what girl wouldn't want a quidditch jock like myself as her boyfriend? Look at me! I'm thin, strong, handsome (No doubts there), sexy (again no doubt) and I have no competition worth fighting against. Whoever sent the roses obviously didn't score very high and Neville? Puh-lease! I could so beat in him in a run for Hermione's heart. Give me a challenge for god's sake merlin, this girl was so going to be mine by the end of the year!

* * *

**Neville's POV**

I hope Hermione liked the tulip, I knew she hated roses, and I knew she wasn't much for HUGE displays of unneeded affection so I made it sweet and simple. I wish she could be mine but I'm probably just wasting my time, she could have anyone...why would she choose Neville Longbottom...the Hogwarts Clutz?

* * *

**Victor's POV**

My little rose...my perfect little rose was bombarded by gifts and displays of idiotic affection from clueless boys. She didn't need a boy, she needed a man. I was the man for the job, my sweet little rose need not defend herself from these morons who thought they had a chance at deflowering her, that was to be my job.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Hermione...my poor princess was being attacked by these morons...I couldn't do anything to stop it...yet. She was too perfect for them...too perfect for me...too perfect for anyone. I love her so so much and I would rather see her happy then just with me and unhappy...would she be happy with me? I hope so, I love her so. Hermione didn't deserve to be tormented like this. Other girls might have been jealous of being showered with this attention but not my Hermione. She wasn't huge on attention, she liked a quiet life...as quiet as it could get with her being the golden girl, the 2nd party of the golden trio.

"Draco?" Pansy says timidly

"What?"

"You look upset, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Is it because you don't know how to get Granger to fall in love with you?"

"Wha- how- whe-"

"Draco anyone can tell by just the way you look at her, Draco I can tell you love her...I think she has a thing for you too..."

"You think so?"

"Well with the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking pretty much spells it out."

"You're not mad?"

"No, Draco I don't care if you're my ex-boyfriend, you're happiness counts too."

"Thanks Pans"

"No problem Draco but you should probably go find her, she'll be needing her Dragon for comfort soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter will be up soon.  
Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. (Sorry it took so long I've been busy)  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

"Hello Victor...I mean Professor Krum." Hermione says quietly as she looks up into my eyes

"Hello Hermione, it has been too long"

"Your accent..."

"I worked on it for a while"

"That's great...I have to go get my things for class" She smiles weakly and walks away from me to the blonde haired head boy.

What did that idiot have that I didn't? Surely an international quidditch player was a much better catch then some blonde slytherinn boy from Hogwarts? The boy was shamelessly flirting with her, was she blind to the fact that so many men were in love with her?

* * *

**Draco's POV  
**

"Hermione?!" I call as i run through the halls to find her

"Draco is that you?" A small voice says from behind me

"Hermione?"

"Over here..." I look over to small classroom to see Hermione, I walk in and she slides into my arms and starts to cry

"Hermione please don't cry!"

"I-I can't d-do it an-nymore Draco. First Ron, then Maclaggen, then Neville! Who's next Nott?! Everyone but the boy i l-love likes me!"

"Y-you're in love?!"

"Yes but you wouldn't believe who it was if i t-told you Draco."

"No tell me..."

"You would laugh at me."

"No i wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"I will not now tell me!"

"FINE! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DOLT!"

"What?..." I whisper helplessly

"Goodbye Draco, I'll leave you here to laugh." She says while more tears well up in her beautiful eyes as she walks out of the classroom

"No...NO! Hermione wait!" I say a minute later when my head comes back to earth and I realize what I've just done. She was the love of my life and I was letting her go.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I ran as fast as I could from the boy who i fell in love with...the boy who had just taken my heart while there were boys trailing after me like lost puppies. I get into the heads dorms and start crying my heart out in my room while Jasper paws at my face wanting to know what was upsetting me.

"Hermione!"

"No no no no no..." I whisper as I lock my door with the aid of my wand before Draco can get in.

"Hermione I have to tell you something! Please Hermione open the door..."

"Why should I? You'll only make fun of me."

"No I won't now please _please_ open the door?"

"Draco..."

"Please Hermione I am begging you, just open this door..."

I don't answer this time I just get up and open the door, when I do he kisses me hard on the mouth. When he pulls back he whispers "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it's in the past. The future is ours for the taking"

"Let's not think about that now, come here" I say as he smiles that perfect smile at me.

"Why?"

"It's not what you think it will be Draco, not yet anyway" I say mischievously.

His eyes widen and he looks surprised as I pull him into my room.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

"Come on Ron, we need to support her."

"I don't see why Harry, she doesn't like me in any way"

"She sees you as her brother for gods sake Ron! Get over it."

"Fine but I'm not being nice to Malfoy."

"Fine."

I walked with Ron up to Hermione's dormitory, and knock on the portrait (Much to the occupant's displeasure). I wait about five minutes when Malfoy answers it.

"Potter...Weasel. What do you want?"

"We want to see Mione"

"She's busy."

"With what Malfoy?" Ron mutters darkly

"Her new boyfriend."

"Who's she going out with?!"

"She's going out with me Weasel."

"No!"

"Draco? Who's there?" Hermione says from behind him

"Hermione! You said it was just a crush!" Ron shouts at her

"Ron I didn't say it was just a crush!"

"He's just going to hurt you!"

"Ron just stop it! If you want her to be happy you need to let this be." I say calmly as I make sure I'm ready to restrain him.

"Harry, she's dating the _ferret_, I'd be happier if she was dating anyone but him! Even if it was one of my brothers!"

"I think it's time we go, bye Mione have fun." I say hurriedly as I grab Ron's arm to pull him away

"NO! Hermione it's him or us!" He shouts with venom dripping in every word

"Please don't make me choose Ron..."

"You have until dinner to choose."

He shakes his arm out of my grasp and stalks off down the hall before he can hear the choked sob escape her from the portrait hole. When I turn Malfoy had shut the door so he could talk to her..._How could I solve all this? So many guys could react like Ron...or worse...Neville would take it all right...Cormac...the guy who sent the roses...she said something about a guy who sent her a locket...I needed to find out who that was...but how?_

* * *

**Hey guys sorry that it's been a while but there's been a lot going on in my life. I'm glad that High school isn't as drama-filled as I thought it would be though, that doesn't stop my friends from starting any though. Anyway the new chapter will be up soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Hope you like it.  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I sat down on the floor and whisper "I can't..."

"Can't choose?" Draco asks as he sits down next to me

"No. I can't lose one of you much less both of you. If I choose you then I lose my friends, if I choose them I lose you. If I don't choose both you and them will be angry and think I don't care enough to choose!" I whimper

"You won't lose me Mione, and I know you won't lose Harry..."

"I...I do love you Draco. It kills me to say this but I have to let you go. I am not choosing them though, if I can't make this decision then I don't deserve them as friends or you as my boyfriend."

"Hermione, please don't do this to yourself and me. I love you more then anything and I know you can get through this."

"Draco stop...don't make this harder. I really wish I hadn't said anything today"

"Don't say that Hermione, it needed to be said. I have been hoping all year that maybe...just maybe I could have the girl of my dreams be mine, and not just for a few hours like now. I always pictured you as mine forever."

"Draco stop it please..." I whisper as I stand up unsteadily.

"Hermione I need you"

"Draco we've been together for all of a few hours, you can move on to someone worth the time and energy."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me and there is nothing that can top that."

I shake my head and before he can grab my hand like I know he wants to I run up the dormitory stairs to my chambers. Once inside I lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep. Draco...he was my first love...maybe the last...

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I watched her run up those stairs...I hated that horrible weasel for doing this to her and I. If he really loved her he would be happy for her. Hermione deserved better then this...

"Hermione!"

"Don't Draco!" She shouts with her voice choked with tears

I glare into the fire when yet another knock sounds at the portrait whole. When I open it I see Potter "What do you want Potter?! You can't make my life any worse so you're wasting your time."

"I'm trying to...wait what?"

"She won't be my girlfriend anymore, you and the weasel got what you wanted huh?"

"Ron may have wanted that but Hermione is like my little sister, I only want her to be happy and safe."

"Well right now she's safe, you're half way there. What do you want?"

"I want to make Hermione happy while getting rid of the guys that are supposedly in _love_ with her."

"That's the single most...brilliant plan I've heard...from someone other then Mione"

"Thanks Malfoy, why don't you help me out...I need to know who the guy that sent her the locket is."

"That's easy, it's Theodore Nott who sent it."

"Ok, now there's one last guy we need to find..."

"The guy who sent her white roses?"

"Yeah...that was pretty quick of you..."

"Yeah I don't know who he is exactly but I've got an idea..."

"Who?"

"Seriously Potter, how thick are you?"

"Who is it Malfoy?"

"I think it's Krum, duh."

"Oh...I guess we need to pay him and Theodore a visit now don't we?"

"Yep."

"Come on Malfoy, as much as I hate to say this...I need your help"

"I have been waiting seven long years for you to say that." I say with the signature Malfoy smirk..._Hermione would be mine again soon...hopefully._

* * *

**Sorry if this one is short but I did this before going to sleep.  
Please review, I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the new chapter  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I finally calmed down by the next morning, don't get me wrong I was still depressed about losing Draco but I wasn't crying anymore...it was a start. I got dressed in my uniform and went down the stairs to find that he had already left.

I head to breakfast even though I wasn't that in the mood to eat anything, when I get there I see a crowd at the doors to the Great hall but no one was going inside.

"Dean, what's going on?" I ask Dean

"It's Harry. He's not letting anyone in the great hall, he's setting something up in there..."

"What?"

"I believe it's a surprise for you."

"What?!"

"Not the romantic idiocy you've been dealing with...I think it's something about that though...I think he might be trying to solve it."

"Great, can't I just ignore it for the rest of my time here?"

"Apparently not"

He chuckles and walks away from me just as the doors to the great hall open. When I look up I see Professor Slughorn on a small stage saying "Classes for today are canceled so as to take care of a few things. Please go into the Great Hall"

I follow the crowd into the great hall where the huge tables were replaced by rows and rows of chairs. In place of the teacher's table there was a long kind of booth with six people sitting on one side then there was an empty seat on the other side of a divider. Before I can recognize who the six people are someone picks me up and caarries me above the crowd on a broom. "Let go of me you evil piece of...Harry?" I shout as I recognize the black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi Mione" He says casually

"Um I was kind of wondering...WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST KIDNAP ME?!"

"We are solving all this once and for all."

"And how is kidnapping me supposed to help?"

"I am not kidnapping you" He says as he lands next to the one seat that was sectioned off.

"What the hell is this Harry?"

"A little muggle thing we know of called 'The Dating Game'"

"Oh come on! I do not need any help with this."

"Yes you do now sit down and ask the questions once we start."

* * *

**Sorry to break into the story for a second but I feel like I need to explain myself, I know this is really cliché but I thought it would be funny. Thanks for reading I hope you don't hate it but if you do please don't write me a nasty review. Thank you!**

* * *

I sit down in the pale pink chair and look down at the questions in front of me, and as I look through them Harry magically magnified his voice so that it boomed over the whole hall.

"Hello students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am your host Harry Potter! This is highly irregular I know but this is 'The Dating Game'. The bachelorette will be eliminating our bachelors one by one after every three questions. Our eligible bachelors are...Professor Victor Krum. He is a professor in Defense against the dark arts, he's been in love with our bachelorette since the yule ball in her 4th year. Our next bachelor is Ron Weasley, he was one of the three key people that brought on the fall of Voldemort, he's known the bachelorette since their first year and has been in love with her for about that long. Our third bachelor is Neville Longbottom, he's one of the heroes of the battle of Hogwarts, he fell in love with our bachelorette in his first year when she helped him search for his pet toad on the train. Our forth bachelor is the ex-deatheater Theodore Nott. He fell in _love_ with the bachelorette this year when he saw how she looked... our next bachelor is Cormac Mclaggen, he fell for the bachelorette in their sixth year. And our final bachelor is Draco Malfoy! He switched from the dark side to the light during the war and he fell in love with our fair bachelorette their third year when she punched him in the face...true love huh?"

The crowd laughs as all of the bachelors stand up when their name is called.

"All right and now here is our bachelorette, she is the brightest witch of her age, she is the _golden girl_ and the brains behind the order of the phoenix after Albus Dumbledore, she loves reading and playing with her kitten Jasper in her spare time and she is one of the most selfless people I have ever met. Here she is, Hermione Jean Granger!"

I smile slightly as the crowd claps for me..._why was Harry planning a dating game though? This was getting a little ridiculous..._

"Hermione if you will ask the first question..."

"Bachelor number one **(Victor)**, if I was to get a high paying job in another country which would force you and I to move would you join me?" I asked

"Yes, of course I would."

"Alright...bachelor number two?** (Ron)**"

"It depends on the country."

"Bachelor number three? **(Neville)**"

"Yes."

"Bachelor number four? **(Theo)**"

"No, you wouldn't need a job"

"Well then...bachelor number five? **(Cormac****)**"

"No probably not."

"Bachelor number six? **(D****raco)**" I say with a quivery voice with the knowledge that I was speaking to Draco

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Next question...Bachelor number one what would you give me for valentines day?"

"A moonlit ride on a broom followed by a fireside dinner..."

"Bachelor number two?"

"Chudley Connons tickets and a night on the town."

"Uh...bachelor number three?"

"I'd surprise you with flowers and your favorite candies from honeyduke's before taking you out to a romantic dinner."

"Bachelor number four?"

"Well first I would give you a present...most likely jewelry, and after dinner at the best restaurant around we would go home and make love..." There was an uproar from all of the other bachelors at that last part and I'm not the only one shocked. Harry silences them all and says "Be civil or you'll be disqualified"

"Um...Bachelor number five?"

"I'd take you out to a quidditch field and teach you how to play then we'd go home for dessert and a few gifts."

"Bachelor number six?"

"First I would surprise you with a breakfast in bed, followed by a day that is filled with all of your favorite things, from a shopping spree in your favorite bookstore to a lunch at your favorite bistro...and the last thing that I would give you is hopefully a diamond ring with your name engraved in the gold."

"Wow..." I say smiling slightly

"That's the end of the first round! Hermione which bachelor do you choose to eliminate?" Harry asks

"Bachelor number five."

"No hesitation there huh? Well sorry folks lets say goodbye to Cormac. Off you trot."

"I see Cormac leave the stage and sink into a crowd of his friends with a surly look on his features. As he leaves Harry says "Alright round two, please read your next question..."

"Bachelor number one, How do you see our lives together?"

"I see you and I living in a nice large house in Bulgaria surrounded by little Victors and Hermiones..."

"Bachelor number two?"

"I see you and I living in a house near the burrow with lots of little red haired kids" he laughs

"Bachelor number three?"

"I see you and I living in a nice cottage near the sea with a large garden and one or two kids..."

"Bachelor number four?"

"I see us living in Nott Manor with one or two children...preferably boys..."

"Bachelor number six?"

"I see you and I living in our own home, after I demolish malfoy manor, and two or three kids"

"Next question...bachelor number one, How many kids do you want?"

"I want at least seven, enough for our own little quidditch team..."

"What is up with quidditch?...anyway bachelor number two?"

"Five or six..."

"Bachelor number three?"

"One or two..."

"Bachelor number four?"

"Two if _any_"

"Bachelor number six?"

"Two or three."

"Final question for this round...Would you want any pets? Bachelor one?"

"Yes, hopefully several dogs"

"Bachelor number two?"

"Yes, but _anything _but a bloody cat."

"I should have guessed that...bachelor number three?"

"Yes maybe a cat or a dog or something..."

"Bachelor number four?"

"A snake perhaps..."

"Ew...bachelor number six?"

"I suppose a cat...maybe a ferret, but with me around that might be one too many." He laughs along with everyone else including me...

"Who do you choose to eliminate this time Hermione?" Harry asks

"Bachelor number...four"

"Well lets all say adios to Theo!" Nott walks out in a huff "Your next question if you will Hermione..."

"How would you console me if my mother or father died? Bachelor number one?"

"I would tell you that death happens but there is no point dwelling on it..."

"Typical...bachelor number two?"

"I would say that everyone has to go sometime..."

"Ugh...bachelor number three?"

"I would tell you that it was all right to cry about it because it is always sad when a loved one died and I would let you cry on my shoulder..."

"Bachelor number six?"

"I would tell you that they wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on their deaths but to live you life to the fullest. I would let you cry in my arms but I wouldn't let you mourn for too long..."

"That was sweet...next question...What do you think of when you think of me? Bachelor number one?"

"I think of roses, you are as beautiful as one and I personally love roses. They are the national flower of Bulgaria..."

"Bachelor number two?"

"I think of chocolate frogs...you're smart and know about famous witches and wizards like the cards, and you're sweet like the chocolate they're made of..."

"Bachelor number three?"

"I think of the sparkle of sunlight on the morning dew in the greenhouses when I think of your sparkling chocolate brown eyes..."

"Bachelor number six?"

"I think of god..."

"What?"

"I think of how I _do _think there is a divine being that created us all because he or she created a perfect mortal...you."

"Oh my god that is so sweet...right! Next question, What would you do if I told you I was pregnant later in life? Bachelor one?"

"I would have you quit your job if you have one at the time so that you could stay home with the child."

"That's highly unpleasant...bachelor number two?"

"I would take you to a quidditch game to celebrate"

"Again with the bloody quidditch! Bachelor number three?"

"I would take you out to dinner to celebrate and then announce it to our friends and family."

"Bachelor number six?"

"I would tell our families and our friends then take you baby shopping"

"Alright Hermione who's getting eliminated this time?"

"Bachelor number one."

"Bye bye Mr. Krum!"

"Alright next question...What's my favorite color? Bachelor number two?"

"Pink?"

"No...bachelor number three?"

"Red?"

"Nope...bachelor number six?"

"Dark purple"

"Spot on...What's my favorite sweet? Bachelor number two?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Nope, bachelor number three?"

"Sugar quills?"

"Nope...bachelor number six?"

"Strawberry sherbet balls"

"Yep...What's my favorite book? Bachelor number two?"

"That's damn near impossible to guess! I guess I'll go with Strange beasts and where to find them?"

"Nope bachelor number three?"

"Hogwarts; a history?"

"Nope...bachelor number six?"

"That's easy it's a tie between the Hunger Games and Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief."

"Wow..."

"Did he actually get that one right Hermione?"

"Yeah...exactly right..."

"Well who's getting eliminated now?"

"I have to say bachelor number three...he's not my dream guy but he's a great friend..."

"Sorry Neville..."

"Um...What's my favorite subject?"

"Transfiguration!"

"No...bachelor number six?"

"Potions..."

"Right"

"How the bloody hell is that your favorite subject?!" Ron shouts

"Moving on...What job do I see myself getting after Hogwarts?"

"Auror."

"Sorry but no...bachelor number six?"

"Healer."

"Right...who's my idol?" I ask with a slight grin on my face because of Draco's knowledge of me...

"Professor Mcgonagol?" **(Sorry if I misspelled that.)**

"No...bachelor number six?"

"Dumbledore"

"Right again...alright last question, describe the exact moment you fell in love with me..."

"The exact moment was...when you first walked into mine and Harry's compartment and nagged us about everything from Neville's toad to how bad our magical skills were."

"That's nice...bachelor number six?"

"The moment I fell in love with you was oddly enough when you punched me in the face, I was teasing and taunting you about the hippogriff buckbeak who was about to be excecuted...what I really think I was doing was attempting to make you notice me...well you took notice all right...you punched me in the face and I think it's safe to say that I deserved it. I think the way your brown hair cascaded in messy curls as you shouted at me, your brown eyes sparkled with suppressed passion, was what made me realize I loved you..."

"That is...silly but beautiful Draco..."

"So Hermione who's the winner and who's eliminated?"

"The last elimination is bachelor number two."

"Well that means the winner is Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy you not only win a date with the bachelorette but you also win your bet with one Blaise Zabbini."

I run over to Draco before I can register what Harry was saying..."Draco? What did he mean by the bet with Blaise? What was is about?"

"It was about how I would pay for the entire wedding once he got the girl, he didn't think he could, the prat." Blaise says from behind me but before I can respond Draco catches my lips in a passionate kiss, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him back fiercely. When he finally pull back I can just make out what he says throught the roars of approval from the crowd of students "I love you Hermione Granger, so please don't EVER break up with me again?"

"That's a promise Draco, but only if you can promise the same for me..."

"I'd have to be insane to not take you up on that deal..."

"By the way...I love you Draco Malfoy" I whisper as I pull him closer, then I pull his lips to mine once more.

_Hopefully this time we'll work, but I think it will...I finally get my fairytale ending...but this time my prince is also my dragon._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I'll be writing an epilogue soon  
Please review! BTW thanks for all your support!**


	7. epilouge

**Hey guys here's the epilogue to the story but then I read some reviews and I saw a great idea, I plan to write a sequel since this story was so short! I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked this one!  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third person point of view**

It had been months since that day, they fell in love more and more every moment the spent together...hearts had been broken but they had been mended...most of them anyway. Neville was now happily dating Luna Lovegood, they were celebrating their two month anniversary a few days after graduation. Ron was now back with Lavender but thankfully she had stopped with the horrible _won-won _business, they had gotten together about three weeks after the whole game show. Victor was with the new junior librarian Julie, and Theo had decided to go back out with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione and Draco were each in their dorm in the heads dorm rooms, they were getting ready for their date that afternoon.

Draco dressed in a black pair of dress pants and a deep green button up shirt, black dress shoes and his blonde hair was neatly combed but not gelled. Meanwhile Hermione was in her own room and sliding on her brand new purple dress, it was formfitting from the waist up and was longsleeved. From the waist down the skirt flared out and flowed to her knees with a sheer over skirt of the same length. She puts on purple flats and her new silver locket that Draco had given her for their two week anniversary.

"Hermione are you almost ready?" Draco shouts as he walks down the stairs to the heads common room.

"Nearly! I'll be down in a little bit Draco!"

He smiles and pulls the box out of his left pocket cautiously and opens it to look at the ring for her...he had already given her a silver promise ring with small spinel stones in metal. Now he had a perfect diamond engagement ring, there wasn't any intricate design to it so Hermione would love it, he just didn't have the words to ask her...for once he didn't have the words...

"Draco where are we going for this date?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Fine! I'll be done soon"

He smiles and puts the ring back in his pocket and grabs the basket on the coffee table. When he turns back to the stairs he sees Hermione coming down the stairs in the dress he had given her as a three month anniversary.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes it's beautiful on you Mione."

"Thanks...what's the basket for?"

"You'll see"

"You're going to spoil me again aren't you?"

"Maybe, but if I do you deserve it."

"Alright" she says hugging him and letting him lead her out.

Before long he's leading her out onto the grounds towards her favorite spot the, the small patch of clover that lay under the willow tree by the lake. When they get to the shady spot Draco spreads a blanket out on the ground before waving his wand and the romantic picnic flew out of the basket and onto the blanket. Hermione smiles and says "Draco this is so perfect, what's all this for?"

"Just something to show you that I love you..."

"Really?"

"Yes, i got all your favorites...there's lamb stew, and shepherds pie, and chocolate mousse with whipped cream..."

"Draco you spoil me too much!"

"Nope, I don't spoil you enough because you deserve to be shower you in gifts." He laughs

She sits down and motions for him to sit next to her, when he does she snuggles into his arms as the warm rays of sunlight peaked through the branches of the willow just to shine on the two of them.

They start eating slowly every once in a while Hermione would kiss him just because she could, by the time they're done they are laying on their backs and watching the clouds pass them by. After a while of this Draco says "Mione look at that one! It looks like an engagement ring..."

"What?" She asks sitting up and looking at the clouds as she tries to find the one he was talking about.

"My mistake this is what looks like an engagement ring..."

"Draco Malfoy what are you talking abo-Draco..." She gasps as she looks at him, he's on one knee and holding the engagement ring out to her with a hopeful yet nervous gleam in his silver eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife Mione?"

"Draco how can you ask me that question?!"

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"Damn right you should be sorry! How can you ask me that when you know that nothing would make me happier then to become Hermione Jean Malfoy!" Hermione says smiling

"Ok you'd have to be crazy to marry me...what?"

"I said Nothing would make me happier then to become your wife."

"You scared the heck out of me Mione!" He smiles and kisses her as he slides the ring onto her finger, it fits perfectly and once it connects to the promise ring the diamond glows purple.

"It's perfect Draco! She says smiling with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Only the best for you Mione"

She hugs him tightly and mumbles I can't believe you want me to be your wife!"

"Who wouldn't want you as their wife?"

"Shut up Draco you're ruining the moment" she laughs into his ear.

They were in love...they had it all, they had their friends Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise...they hadn't heard much from Cormac who was still kind of...OBSESSED...with Hermione still...everything was perfect...but would it stay that way?

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews and support, stay tuned for the sequel to this story I hope you like it as much as this one. Thanks again!  
-KatnissHermioneAnnabeth**


	8. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**Ok I love my viewers and everything but if you hate this story or any of my other ones don't write me a dang nasty comment! I hate those and they have been hindering me something awful! I know there are things misspelled and typos but that doesn't mean you can be a prat! I want to say thank you to those of you who hate it but keep quiet, and to those who write me nice comments. You guys are awesome.  
KatnissHermioneAnnabeth**


End file.
